This invention relates to a tank apparatus embodying a construction of parts for the combined use as an aquarium tank and a terrarium. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a tank wherein a terrarium compartment is formed by a floor or a floor and a side wall joined together to form a terrarium compartment by utilizing part of the side walls of an aquarium tank, the arrangement being such that the terrarium compartment is spaced from the front wall of the aquarium above the bottom wall thereof for access to the body of water in the aquarium compartment.
The use of an aquarium tank by a hobbyist is varied and includes providing a water environment for fish and an environment suitable for amphibians such as turtles and salamanders. For amphibians, the environment should include both in-water and out-of-water facilities. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,141,442, 3,699,921 and 3,804,064 suggest the use of a ramp in an aquarium tank to provide an out-of-water environment for an amphibian. However, the out-of-water environment provided by the various forms of ramps does not include a terrarium compartment nor do they enhance the aesthetic appearance of the aquarium.